


Walrider Miles and His Dysphoric BF Headcanons

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "How would Wayrider Miles care for a trans bf whos struggling with dysphoria?"





	Walrider Miles and His Dysphoric BF Headcanons

  * he Walrider on it’s own had the ability to manipulate people’s minds, and Walrider Miles is no different.
  * That being said, it’s absolutely going to manipulate other peoples perceptions of you.
  * Not enough to make them go crazy, like in the asylum, but enough to make sure there’s no accidental misgendering, enough to make sure people in your life treat you with a certain level of respect they didn’t before. 
  * Miles is not the best at comforting other people sadly, a bit awkward when it comes to these things.
  * So although he may not be one capable of giving much actual advice or comfort via words, he’s still able to provide other comforts.
  * He’s the type to make your favorite dinner, wrap you up in blankets, watch a movie with you ect.
  * He’s also usually quite a snarky man, making joking mean remarks at everyone, including you, but when he catches on to the fact that you’re not feeling very good those will be swapped for lots of masculine based pet names.



**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
